Joys of Being 10
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Maximus turns 10 years old and he's getting a little older now. Wonder what that age will be like? One way to know...enjoy reading!


A new story off the 'Maximus Chronicles' where Max turns 10 years old! How awesome is that! It's where Max is getting older and we have the birthday story to prove it! Enjoy!

* * *

Joys of Being 10

by: Terrell James

It was a huge day for everyone in the Bushido-Akio family at the Jade Palace as they gather around together to decorate the entire palace for someone's birthday with some major help from the kung-fu masters and the Elemental Hazards to set this up and bring in everything under the sun to make it the best birthday they'll ever put on. Mako was helping Po, Monkey, Takami and Hope with all the tables while Reiko, Faith, Luna, Zoey, Skyler, Tigress, Viper and Madison help out with the decorations...and Luna could tell that it's not something Tigress was used to because most of the time, it's up and then it's down.

Luna witnessed Tigress struggling to stick the streamers together once it falls on the ground, making her increasingly frustrated and she walks over to assist her to keep her from getting her top blown off and just stuck some Chinese throwing stars to make sure they stick around and she said, "Piece of cake."

Tigress' mouth was hung open as to how it sticks like this and she said, "I could've thought of that."

"Yeah...not quick enough." Luna answered.

"I still can't believe we're assigned to do some decorating. I'm not good at doing things like that." Tigress stated.

Luna smiled in response and picked up some more decorations and she said, "Well...you just have to keep trying. Besides, my dad says that first timers need some assistance...even when they don't think they need it because they think they know what they're doing, but they really don't."

"Your dad always says that?" asked Tigress, a little leery.

"Yep. And Musaki too. I think my cousin has a way of helping out the most stubborn people." Luna answered.

Tigress could tell that this was directed at her and she lets out a frustrated growl and said, "Why are we having the party here in the first place?"

"It's all Max's idea. Besides, you only turn 10 once and it has to go off in a big bang." Zoey answered.

"Yeah, I can't believe little Max is hitting that double digit right about now. It seems like only yesterday he was the cutest little tiger cub ever and so precious, innocent and just wonderful." Viper stated, looking back.

Faith could agree on that because time went by so quickly and she said, "Oh yeah...why do the innocent kids grow up so fast?"

"Part of life, Faith." Viper answered.

Reiko helped Skyler and Madison draw some pictures of Max in different outfits and Reiko said, "I'm kinda sad to see Max grow up so fast. I just wish that he'd stay eight or nine a little longer."

Skyler could relate on that particular topic and she said, "Being 10 years old can be a little crazy, but it's a sign that means that he's gonna be a young man. He's one step closer to being a teenager."

"Honestly...Max has always told us he's never gonna look forward to puberty because of how we are as teenagers. Wait until he hits 12 or 13 and see what happens next." Zoey added.

Meanwhile, everyone else is almost complete with the decorations and Mako sets the last box down and he partnered with Shifu, Po, Takami, Monkey and Hope to put the final touches of Max's 10th birthday and Mako said, "Thanks for letting us have the Jade Palace for Max's birthday."

"The pleasure's all ours, Mako. Besides...it's a good thing that your tiger son is growing so fast. I think all my students can learn a few things from him over those years." Shifu answered.

Mako sighed at this and he said, "I know. I can't believe that it's been 6 years since Max has been in our lives."

"Whoa...6 years?" asked Monkey.

"Yep, Max has been a part of our family since he was six when we adopted him." Mako answered.

Po was surprised that it had been that long since Max was with them for so long and now that he's 10, he couldn't imagine what he'll be when he's older and said, "So...let me get this straight, Max was 6 when you guys took him in...and six years later, he's 10 now?"

"That's pretty much it." Mako answered.

"Wow...that's surprising. And I suck at math too." Po answered.

"So...where's Max now?" asked Hope.

"He's hanging with Kovu, Kaila and Borko until the party while Ryo, Kiba, Kaizer and Ligress are supervising them. Who knows what these guys are gonna do?" asked Takami.

* * *

At Kovu's house

Max was completely excited about being 10 years old and it just sent a feeling that he's hanging out with people his own age and as he was taking it all in, Kovu and Kiba came in with this barrage of noodles and teriyaki chicken with egg rolls and Max could not wait to eat it while the two sang happy birthday to him and it ended with Kiba howling at the last part.

"How'd you guys know?" asked Max.

Kiba chuckled softly and replied, "We had a hunch. Mr. Ping sent his regards to you and that other Chinese food place where you love teriyaki chicken."

"I love teriyaki chicken, Kiba." Max said, excitedly.

With that, Max started eating some of that teriyaki chicken and Kiba could tell that he's a growing kid who knows his food so well and Kovu went in beside him and asked, "How does it feel being 10?"

"It's pretty cool. I don't know how I can get used to it, but it'll grow on me." Max replied.

"Well, you're one of us now. We're hitting the pre-adolescent years now." Kovu added.

Just then, Kaila, Borko, Ryo, Ligress and Kaizer entered the room and brought in some birthday cards for Max with little gifts inside of them and Max smiled at this and couldn't wait to see what's inside and Ligress said, "I hope you like them."

"I know I will." Max said.

As he received the cards, the one that stood out the most was from Ryo and he sees the message where it says 'don't change anything about you and stay true to who you are' and that made Max's day and told Ryo, "Thank you, Ryo. I hope you do the same too."

That brought in some deep meaning for Ryo and he responded with a smile and said, "I will, Max."

* * *

That night

The entire Jade Palace has been decked with decorations fit for any 10 year old's birthday and all of them looked at all the work they did and accomplished it in one day and all they did is set the food out as the final task and Mako looked at it and said, "It looks spectacular."

"Max is gonna be so surprised." Po said, excitedly.

Musaki nodded his head in agreement over this and he said, "It's really great that you guys are taking some time off of your day to do this for my cousin. It's a lot appreciated."

"We're just happy to do this for Max." Viper replied.

Takami nodded in agreement and he said, "Ryo and Kiba should be bringing Max in any minute now."

"I'll go check." Crane said, heading out of the palace and flew a little bit to see what's going on and from there, he sees Max and the others heading towards the palace through the steps.

He went back inside unseen and said, "They're coming!"

Everyone immediately ran to find places to hide to surprise Max and once it was silent, they were just waiting for that moment where Max is coming in. Musaki then said to Po, "This time...do not eat out of the food table."

"Saki..." Po whined.

Several seconds went by and Musaki popped his head out a little and he saw Kiba, Ryo, Kaizer, Ligress, Kovu and Kaila coming in and from the sight of it, they were gonna hide as well and resumed hiding as well and another few seconds passed and in comes Max and Borko coming in and Max could tell the atmosphere is dark and silent.

"Why's it so dark in here?" asked Max.

"Beats me." Borko answered.

All of a sudden, lights appear out of nowhere and everyone popped out and screamed, "SURPRISE!"

Max was alarmed and amazed as the confetti and streamers surrounded him everywhere as everyone got out of there, wishing him a happy birthday and it made Max completely happy and shocked as well and Kiba said, "Happy birthday, dude!"

"Are you surprised, buddy?" asked Arizona.

"I'm more than surprised. I'm completely awestruck!" Max exclaimed.

Shifu walked towards the tiger cub and he said, "Maximus...we have planning this special day for you because you like being around here a lot and got along with most of my students."

"Well..almost all of them." Phoenix said, pointing out Tigress.

"But...more importantly, you're growing into a mature young fellow with an amazing life coming ahead of you." Shifu said.

"Thank you so much, Shifu. I never thought I would live to be 10 years old after all the stuff I've been through with my birth parents. If someone would've told me at that time that I'd be adopted by a family who loves me and will do anything for me and to be surrounded by people who love me for me, I probably wouldn't have believed them. Even if I tried. And now I got it and I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you guys and I really love the life I'm living right now." Max answered.

"Wise words for 10 year old." Kaizer added.

"Let's hope your positivity will still be around in the future." Tigress stated.

"Oh, it will. Just you wait, Master Tigress. One day, he'll probably be taller and wiser than you." Samurai added.

Kiba laughs and said, "All righty, guys. Let's party!"

* * *

How cool was that?! Happy 10th birthday, Max! Let's hope you remain true to yourself! There will be a deleted scenes fic for Max's 10th birthday. Wanna know more details? Let me know and I'll tell ya! Until then, AniUniverse is out!


End file.
